


Fate

by silvertrails



Series: Warrior and Minstrel [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Maglor, Daeron, and the Mered Aderthad...





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erulisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulisse/gifts).



**Fate  
** By CC  
December, 2012 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

This triple drabble is for Engarian, who wanted Silmarillion and Maglor or Maedhros. I hope you like the story, dear. Happy Holidays! =)

* * *

Maglor sat alone under a willow tree, playing his harp and thinking of Isilmë. She had been in tears the last time Maglor saw her in Tirion. He had been angry because of her refusal to come with him to exile. It had been for the best, he realized now, but still he missed her. 

“Are you done playing that mournful music?” 

It was Daeron, lore master and minstrel from Doriath. He had come with Lord Mablung to the Mered Aderthad, bringing gifts and greetings from King Thingol. 

Maglor fixed him with an icy stare. “If you wish for merry music, you should return to the feast, Lord Daeron.”

“Call me Daeron, please.” 

Before Maglor could react, Daeron was sitting beside him, a pleasant smile on his face and no sense of respect for personal space. 

“I am done with merrymaking for now. The Tatyar’s wine is a bit too strong for me.”

“Food may be good to clear your head…” 

Daeron grinned. “I see you want to be rid of me.”

Maglor softened his tone. “I mean no offence, but I came here to be alone with my thoughts.”

“I see.” Daeron looked at him for a moment, and then shook his head, looking utterly confused. 

“Is something amiss?” 

“No… I was just thinking… I know of love, but I know not of grief. I meant not to intrude, Maglor. Your music is truly beautiful. Would you play along with me?” 

The request surprised Maglor, but he nodded slowly. Music might be the sole thing they had in common. Daeron smiled and started a tune with his flute. Maglor joined with his harp, and it seemed to him that the song they wove together spoke to him of hope and a new life to be found in these lands.


End file.
